Talk:John-117/Archive 4
Problems with Trivia I may have wasted my time but the trivia section was messed up. The bullets weren't directly on the sentnces. I spaced them out to make it easier to read. Is that all right? Happyhobo-117 Vandalism still there Thought I'd point out... Somebody vandalized the first sentence of the article to include some rather lovely snippets about cows... Anyone wanna revert that? I'm rather clueless on how to do so... -- 02:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Purple Heart I've been thinking after the 'Kill Count' comment on Danforth Whitcomb's Page... Would the Master Chief hold the record for most purple hearts in the UNSC or am I missing a qualification factor? -- 00:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) A reply: Idon't understand, what does kill count have to do with winning the Purple Heart? :Not a thing, apparently - you have to be wounded in combat to get a Purple Heart. I doubt John would hold the record for it, though he'd probably have quite a few. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Except in order to qualify for a purple heart, your wounds have to be treated (and documented) by medical personnel - AFAIK, noone's actually ever had to 'repair' John-117, he's just naturally absorbed (through armor and shields) so much punishment. It's noted that John-117 has received all but 1 medal in Halo 2's opening, is this perhaps the Purple Heart? (Side note: Johnson standing next to him is wearing that same medal) -StarLion 12:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The only medal he has not won is the Prisoner of War medal. I believe he was awarded the Purple Heart after sustaining injuries before receiving the MJOLNIR armor (kidnapping a rebel base leader).--Adusman 04:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :You don't win medals, you earn them. There is a world of difference. Smoke 05:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Didn't mean to offend, guy. Should have said "awarded" instead of "win." Was looking up achievments earlier and was still thinking along those lines.--Adusman 05:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Arbitrary references to Se7en Yeah, Bungie likes 7. But pointing things out like 1-1+7 = 7 and 28/4 = 7 is totally arbitrary. 28/4 = 7? Really? Where the did the 4 come from, and what significance does it hold? Why did you pick - + as opposed to some other pair of operators, because 1*1/7 sure ain't 7, and and neither are most of the 16 possible choices for the two operations. just because bungi likes seven doesnt mean that anything with a seven in it is reffering to halo!--Grunt man 19:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) But there is a 7 at the end. Hey, I like 12, but I can't always use it. Possible Death? Assuming that nobody ever found John, is it possible that he just died in his cryo tube after a while? --Anonymous81 02:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think that he didnt die becuse the cryo tube could leave you frozen and conserved for a lot of years an remember that the Forward Unto Dawn's rear section could have landed on the Forerunner shield planet saw in Halo 3 Legendary ending this planet can sustain Human life so i guess that he could have survived but thats unknown.(Marthex 23:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC)) Do we actually know that it's a Shield World? I thought that was all speculation. Plus, whatever it was, he could have gotten stuck in orbit. --Anonymous81 01:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Alhtough I've never played Halo 3 before, but I have watched the cutscences. It's highly unlikely that John will die while he's in Cryo Sleep because it just freezes you while you sleep (also, because he's frickin' awesome and Spartans can't die). Maybe what's left of the Dawn will crash on that Forerunner planet; which maybe contains life. Who knows? Besides, Cortana's there. What can go wrong? --Spartan 148 13:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) We can all just assume that he's dead. He would eventually run out of air or die of old age. Anyone remember the original planet of the apes movie? The girl dies of old age even if she was in cryo-sleep. He would just run out of oxygen because the dawn's oxygen would all be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Even a Spartan (wich is still a human) can die of old age or oxygen shortage.--Canadian Reject 22:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Rank For the last time, the Chief is a MCPO, not an MCPO of the Navy. First reason: on page 174 of Halo: The Fall of Reach, Corporal Harland's HUD indicated directly that he was so. Second reason: When Johnson was promoted to Sergeant Major in Halo 2, he doesn't call the Chief "sir" anymore, cuz they're essentially the same rank. Third reason: There is no evidence to state that he is an MCPO of the Navy, and just cuz he's a lot of your favourite characters, you tend to want to give him a lot of credit (don't deny it you know it's true). So seriously, stop changing it. :Uh... except the Rank insignia left at the John-117 memorial is that of a MCPO of the Navy. Observe that there are 3 stars (one obscured by tape) at the top - the only US Navy rank that holds that arrangement is MCPO of the Navy. -StarLion 12:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :To reinforce this, and decide for yourselves: http://shadowrequiem.com/images/mcpo.PNG Left: Rank insignia left at the memorial in "Eulogy". Left-Middle: US Navy Rank "Master Chief Petty Officer" (Note that the anchors in the middle are silver.) Right-Middle: US Navy Rank "Force/Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer" (note that there are only two stars, seperated on either side of the eagle). Right: US Navy Rank "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy". -StarLion 13:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Arbiter116: No evidence? Go look at the memorial wall. It might have been a posthumous promotion (they think he's dead), but it is still nevertheless true. ::Also, other enlisted men calling him "sir" was a mistake on Bungie's part. He was never supposed to be called "sir" to begin with. He is not a commissioned officer. That error arose from lack of knowledge of military courtesies on Bungie's part. Smoke My pageMy talk 14:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::They could be calling him "sir" simply out of respect for his abilities and the fact that he's generally getting them out of messy situations. There's also the simple fact that being called "sir" makes the person controlling Chief (the player) feel special and important. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but he still doesn't rate it. They called Johnson "sir" too. A real enlisted man would've set them straight right then and there. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't consider the posthumous promotion, as there was no indication of it between FoR and Halo 3. However, if it does count, then it could be his "official" rank. But it's more likely to be (another) one of Bungie's inconsistencies. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] :I'm actually undecided with this. It could've been a posthumous honorary promotion, as he was never referred to as a MCPON in the game, and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be running around doing a grunt's work if he was the MCPON. It could be an inconsistency though. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not exactly up on military parlance, but wouldn't you (in a semi-formal/friendly/combat setting) call the MCPON "Master Chief" too? I personally am of the belief that it was a 'posthumous' promotion, considering John pretty much single-handedly saved humanity as a whole on at least 3 occasions. (I quotate posthumous, since the player is aware that John-117 is not, in fact, deceased) -StarLion 03:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::(I swear i'll stop spamming your emails with this page after this!) Just as a side thought - is it really considered posthumous, considering that John's body has not been discovered, therefore he would only be listed as MIA, not KIA? -StarLion 04:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Technically, it's not posthumous - he's not dead. Going off of context clues in that last scene when Fleet Admiral Hood was talking to the Arbiter, it is likely that they assumed him dead due to the fact that only half of the ship came back - and he wasn't on the half of the ship that arrived. In their eyes, it's posthumous, but the player should know better. Smoke 04:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::In an informal setting, at his discretion, yes, he would be called "Master Chief". However, so are all other ranks of Master Chief. Most likely, he was an MCPO. The MCPON is a billet position - it is the most senior enlisted person in the Navy. They do not perform ground duties. I think it might have been an honorary 'posthumous' promotion, a way to honor and thank him for giving his life for humanity. Smoke 04:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Movie I wanna know if there is still a halo movie coming out, cause i heard that they cancelled it. And if they do when will it be set? :Nobody knows. We haven't heard anytrhing, either confirming or denying it, for many months. The only thing we know at the moment is that its in what's called "development hell" - it could stay there for years. Its not cancelled outright, but its on indefinite hold. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:44, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia what exactly does the movie 300 lasting 117 minutes have anything to do with master chief or halo? 06:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Halo CE came before 300 so it is just a coincidence. Also Halo 2 was out before. Now if the battle of thermoplye had lasted 117mins, that would make a HUGE possible reference. But that's impossible because it lasted for about a day. Maybe even more.--Canadian Reject 22:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Removed...-5ub7ank(7alk) 09:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) "John was one of the three known people to talk to a Gravemind along with Thel 'Vadam and Cortana."... Halo 2, level "Gravemind". 2401 Penitant Tangent and Prophet of Regret are both present when the Gravemind speaks on High Charity. The Prophet reacts to the Gravemind's words, therefore he has 'spoken' to a Gravemind also. -StarLion 13:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) And while I'm looking at the trivia section... "At the end of Halo 3, shown on the memorial to fallen heroes, the Master Chief Petty Officer insignia next to the 117 carving has three stars, with the third being covered up by tape.". The third star indicates that the badge is that of the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, not Master Chief Petty Officer. -StarLion 03:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) For Christ's Sake people "Many people suspecting Forge and Chief are the same". MANY. Those many are idiots that don't realize Halo Wars is 20 years before the first halo and that Forge is dead! The theory of Halo being a prequel to marathon makes more sense that this. - 190.12.156.120 (comment unsigned) : #1: Sign your comments. #2: Language is unnecessary. However, he is correct. There is no possibility that John Forge is John-117. If John Forge was John-117, by the time Halo Wars occurs, the following would be true: * John is the only SPARTAN-II not to carry his number around publicly. * John is the only SPARTAN-II to retain his last name. * John is the only SPARTAN-II not to wear his Mark-IV Armor all the time. * John must be both 20 (John-117's birthdate is in 2511) and 29 (John Forge's birthdate is in 2502) at the same time. * John must be dead (ending of Halo Wars) and alive (Halo:CE) at the same time. They aren't the same person. Period. Someone at Bungie likes the name John though. -StarLion 19:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) His codename Can someone with the required authority please add this to the Trivia section, just below the point about his codename 117: :Although the reason behind John's codename, Spartan 117 is unknown, it bears some resemblance to the codename of super-spy James Bond, Agent 007. ::Thanks -- Drtomjenkins 01:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::That's.. a tenuous connection at best. James Bond 007 is known that way because the '00' means something (Licensed to Kill Secret Agent). Bond is not the 7th agent, nor is he the first 007. 117 is not special because of the '11' having meaning. John-117 is John-117 because he was the 117'th individual selected for the SPARTAN-II Project. -StarLion 03:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Point made. Add that to the Trivia section as well! -- Drtomjenkins 05:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars Wouldn't John, as leader of Blue Team, be present during the events that take place in this game? Seems to me he's probably the SPARTAN talks to near the end.-- 12:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it, all SPARTAN-IIs seen in that game were from Red Team. Perhaps that spartan you mentioned was Fred.-- Forerunner 13:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, my bad. After not playing for a while, I think I somehow remembered Alice as Linda and assumed it had been Blue Team.-- 16:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC)